The Years Before
by Rainkissed.Violet
Summary: What happens when a young Sesshomaru meets an injured girl his age in the forest? Will she bring joy into his monotonous life? Will he mend her broken heart? Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_Kagome's thoughts_

"Sesshomaru, would you like to go hunting?" Lord Inutaisho asked. Young Sesshomaru looked up from the book he was reading, glad to have something else to do. He gave one sharp nod. "Very well then. Come son." They walked out of the front gates of the castle and into the woods. They continued deep into the forest for twenty minutes before they finally stopped. "Sesshomaru, I don't want you to think about what you want to catch. I want you to follow your instincts and just let it come to you. Understand?" "Yes, father." "Whenever you're ready." his father smiled.

He never understood what his father smiled about. Was there truly anything in life to be joyful about? Humans with their petty grudges and war, famine spreading through the East, and demons slaughtering innocent people, this is what the world had come to. He couldn't think of one person that got the privilege to be happy at this time. Except for his father. He would make sure to ask him why later. Sesshomaru's eyes grew red and his claws and fangs sharpened and lengthened. He sampled the fresh air. Blood. This should be fun. He smiled evilly as he jetted off into the thick forest, following the sweet scent of vanilla and rain-kissed violets mixed with blood. Soon he found the source of the magnificent scent and reared back his hand, bringing it down upon- "Stop Sesshomaru." his father warned, grabbing his wrist to prevent him from getting at his prey. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they had returned back to his curious amber. "Father?" His father was gazing down at the base of the tall tree and had a grim look on his face. Sesshomaru followed his gaze. He raised an eyebrow.

Lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood was a girl-just a little younger than him- with waist-length white hair. She was wearing a shredded black kimono that contrasted with her scarred porcelain skin. Sesshomaru sniffed the air. "Father, she is a half-demon." His father nodded. Lord Inutaisho bent and gently tugged at her arm. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she held out her hand. "Don't touch me!" she yelled in a weak voice. Her palm lit up purple and his father was knocked through four trees before crashing into a fifth. He seemed to be unconscious. Her breathing became labored and her hand fell limp by her side. **She has no energy left to deal with me. Or does she not see me as a threat?** The thought oddly relaxed him as he knelt down in front of her. "What's your name?" he asked quietly, not one for speaking overly loud. She looked at him with vibrant, light blue eyes filled with pain. Yet you wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at her face. "I am-" he began. "Sesshomaru." she said so quiet, had he been a human he wouldn't have heard it. He nodded. **Now what?** "I can get you help, if you'll let me." he eventually said, looking away. Her eyes rested on his face for a moment before she nodded. He slowly crept forward so that he was in arms reach of her. He gently helped her onto his back, making sure not to touch hers. He had learned that long, bloody, jagged gashes ran down her back, most likely caused by a demon. He walked over to his unconscious father and nudged him with his foot. "Father." He stirred. Lord Inutaisho looked up with a surprised look on his face when he noticed the young girl. Then he smiled. "Well, you sure can pack a punch." he laughed.

Quickly they made their way back to the castle. Along the way, Sesshomaru could feel the girl slowly relax against him until she had fallen asleep. Once they had gotten back to castle, Sesshomaru found himself not wanting to part with the injured girl. He followed his father back to his study. "Sesshomaru, your back is covered in her blood, perhaps you should change." his father said. He nodded and then asked almost silently, "Father, what are you going to do with that girl?" "Hmm, I guess take care of her until we can find her parents." Sesshomaru nodded once again and turned to leave. He pushed open the door and paused without turning around. "Father, what makes you happy? I see nothing to be happy about when you have to do paperwork all day and listen to complaints and go to the other lands to negotiate with the other Lords." His father looked up from his desk. He thoughtfully tapped his chin with his index finger. "Well, your mother makes me happy. Her love keeps me going. And you. I may not tell you enough but you really do make me proud. My love for you two is what makes me happy." Sesshomaru walked out without saying anything.** Love?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome slowly opened her tired eyes and looked around. She was now in a big room with royal blue walls with stars painted on the ceiling and a mirror in the corner. A large window faced the south, giving view to a large, beautiful garden covered in all sorts of flowers. She gazed out the window for a moment before trying to sit up. She winced slightly at the sharp pain that shot through her back. She slid back down into the giant pillows and silky blankets with a quiet sigh. A moment later, the door slowly creaked open a crack, the sudden harsh light burning her eyes.

"Oh, you're awake." a sweet voice said. The door widened more, revealing a short, stout woman with chestnut colored hair and matching eyes. She smiled as she sat the tray she had been carrying down at the foot of the bed. She quickly walked back to the door and shut it seeing Kagome's squinted eyes.

"My name is Kanade. I'm one of the healers here." _Where's "here"?_ I brought you a little of everything since I'm not really sure what you like." she fumbled with the plates. "First off, would you like some water?" Kagome shook her head. "What about some tea?" another shake. "Any of this look appetizing?" Kagome quickly surveyed the tray, not seeing the item she craved the most. Kagome shook her head and sighed inaudibly. "Child, you really should try to eat something." Kanade coaxed. Kagome rested her head on the fluffy pillow and turned her head away from the woman, towards the window. The woman sighed. "Very well then. I'll come back later to see if you've changed your mind. Try to get some rest." she said as she picked up the tray and left. Kagome stared out the window once again, longing to sit in the small pond she could see from there.

_My body, it's burning._

She had just started dozing off when she heard a slight shuffling to her right. She turned her head away from the window and looked up. She could see curious amber eyes burning through the darkness. _Sesshomaru?_ She closed her eyes once more. "What is your name?" he asked quietly once again. His voice echoed through the silence._ He seems kind enough. I don't think he'll hurt me if he finds out what I am, but…maybe I can skip that part…_ "Ka-go-me." she sounded out in a sing-song voice. She took a deep breath, though it didn't help. She just couldn't seem to catch her breath. _I need it…soon._

He slightly tilted his head to the right, a confused look crossing his face. "What are you, Ka-go-me?" he asked. Her eyes snapped open. Her breathing quickened. _Oh no.._ Before she could reply, the door opened once again. Lord Inutaisho walked in, surprised to see Sesshomaru there to. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing in here?" "I wanted to find out her name." he replied innocently. His father raised an eyebrow. "It's Kagome." he said quietly. Lord Inutaisho smiled. "Well Kagome, looks like you'll need some food pretty soon, considering your condition. So which would you prefer: human or animal?" She was shocked. He knows what I am? "Father, what are you-" "Human." Kagome shyly said. Sesshomaru looked at them both with a confused look on his face. "I can't really take you hunting for humans…what if I found you a donor?" She nodded once and looked longingly out of the window. "Come Sesshomaru, let her sleep." Sesshomaru spared her one last glance before leaving with his father.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome tightly squeezed her eyes shut and took a few shallow breaths. _The burning, it just won't subside._ Lord Inutaisho had promised to find her a donor, but where was he now? It had been just a few minutes since he had said that, yet it felt like a lifetime to her. And how had he known what she was?

She opened her eyes and silently pushed the silky blankets away from her burning body. Kagome slowly rested her feet on the cool marble floor and gazed out the window. An interesting scent was blowing in on the slight breeze through the large window and was tickling her nose. She wanted to find the source.

Before she knew it, she found herself standing before the open window gazing down at the large garden. The closer she got to it, the more the burning inside of her intensified. Kagome looked up at the large tree located in the center of the garden and saw Sesshomaru standing in it, gazing at the full moon. Her pupils slightly dilated as the wind changed direction, strengthening the scent. She slowly climbed on to the windowsill and jumped silently to the ground, the shock of the impact sending slight pain through her back. Kagome's breathing quickened as she neared the tree. She stopped. Sesshomaru turned and looked down at her, his face an emotionless mask but his eyes portraying worry. "Kagome?" he asked as he jumped down from the branch he was standing on. He couldn't see her eyes because of the wind blowing her hair to cover them and she had an equally emotionless expression on her face. She took a shallow breath. "Grass. Morning dew. Citrus." she whispered. "What?" she took a step closer. "Your scent…" she whispered again as she took another step towards him. She was in arms reach of him now. "Kagome?" he could smell blood now. He studied her face and noticed two milky white fangs poking into her lip, causing it to turn red with blood. **Retractable fangs? What is she?** Her breathing became harsh and seemed to echo all around him.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru heard loud footsteps approaching fast. He gazed passed Kagome's shoulder and saw his father and a castle soldier running towards them. "Sesshomaru, move away from her!" his father yelled. "What? Why-" but before he could finish, Kagome grabbed him and pulled him close to her. A slight blush covered his cheeks. Her nose was tickling the base of his throat as she sniffed him. Her nose slowly trailed up to the side of his neck, a few inches under his ear. "Kagome, what are you-" Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his neck that was soon replaced by a warm, tingly feeling. "Sesshomaru!"


	4. Chapter 4

Everything seemed to fade away as the warm tingly feeling engulfed him. Sesshomaru couldn't see anything. He was just…floating. The thought of being blind and vulnerable frightened him, but only for an instant. He felt like someone was there, watching to make sure nothing happened.

He was just getting used to the feeling of floating when suddenly he was falling. Falling through the darkness until a harsh light engulfed everything. His eyes snapped open. "Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru?" his father shook him gently. Sesshomaru sat up and looked around. He was back at the castle, in the garden. The full moon shined brightly against his pale face. He gazed down at his white kimono, which was now stained with a little of his blood. He raised his hand to his neck and his eyes widened when he felt two little holes in his neck. "What happened?" he asked curiously. His father looked at him worriedly.

Sesshomaru looked for Kagome and found her standing a few yards away. Her head was bowed so her eyes were covered once again. Her fists were balled into tight fists at her sides and the front of her kimono was stained in more of his blood as well has her lips. The castle guard from before was kneeling in front of her and had his hand on her shoulder, murmuring something to her. The guard stood and walked over to Sesshomaru. He grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist and sniffed. "She didn't take much blood. Certainly not enough to hurt you." Sesshomaru was utterly confused and it aggravated him. The guard gave him a look full of pity. "I bet you're really confused. I'll try to explain the best I can." he took a deep breath. "First off, my name is Ikkoku. You see, Kagome needs blood in order to survive. If she doesn't get it when she needs it, her demon side takes control in order for her to survive. I'm guessing she hasn't fed in a few weeks and was already thirsty when you found her. Being injured made her thirst worse due to the fact that blood can help her heal faster. Plus, when Kagome gets thirsty, her body starts to feel like it's burning from lack of oxygen and her breathing becomes quick and shallow. Her species has a type of blood that naturally doesn't come with enough oxygen in their blood and that's why they drink other's. But Kagome- being a half-demon- can go longer without blood than other's of her kind." "How do you know so much about her?" Sesshomaru asked. "Because I'm of the same species. We're the only two left." he said sadly. "And what species would that be?" Sesshomaru asked almost inaudibly. Ikkoku smiled. "Vampires."


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome tried to take slow, even breaths even though she knew they were all watching her warily, as if she was a leper. She harshly gritted her teeth. _How could I have let myself slip? I'm so weak…_ Kagome backed up slowly. "I'm sorry." she whispered quietly, shaking her head. She turned and ran towards an exit from the garden, not caring where she was headed. _Please, anywhere but here…_ Suddenly she hit something, which let out a soft "oomph!" and steadied Kagome from falling. She looked up. A medium-height woman with long, white hair and kind, violet eyes smiled. "So you're the little girl my son brought home." Kagome looked down. She could sense the group of men debating how to tell the woman about her feral attack on Sesshomaru. "Uh, mother-" Sesshomaru began. _This is his mother? Oh no…_ "Hush up, Sesshomaru. I'm talking to a beautiful young lady. Can't you see that?" the woman smiled once more. "Oh, you've opened your wounds again." the Lady of the Western Lands said grimly. Suddenly her face lit up. "How about you come with me and we'll get you bathed and fit you for one of my old kimonos?" another bright smile. Sesshomaru's mother quickly held a hand out, causing Kagome to flinch. When she realized that the Lady wasn't going to strike her she stared at her hand. All of the men's mouth's were gaping as Kagome slowly and gingerly took the woman's outstretched hand. It had been awhile since Kagome had felt the gentle touch of a loving mother and she now realized she craved it. The Lady had started pulling her into the hall when she suddenly turned around. "Inutaisho, can you please get our son cleaned up? He really shouldn't be covered in blood like that. Honestly, what would the other royals think?" she shook her head. The men's mouths gaped open even wider as the two ladies walked away.

The woman-who Kagome now knew was named Inukimi- lightly sponged her injured back as she sat in the warm hot spring located next to Inukimi's room. She sat lightly on Inukimi's bare knees and leaned slightly forward so that her back was more at ease. Her long white hair spilled over her shoulder and into the swirling water. Kagome watched the bubbles with suppressed emotion.

"Oh poor girl. What happened?" Inukimi asked curiously. Kagome didn't answer. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it just yet. But I bet you'd feel better if you later." Inukimi smiled as she started rinsing Kagome's hair. "I'm afraid those jagged gashes are going to leave angry scars on you're back." she said grimly. Kagome stared ahead unblinking. They lapsed into silence. "I'll be right back, I'll go get us some towels. Would you like to soak for another moment or two?" Kagome nodded once as Inukimi rose from the water gracefully and stepped out. Kagome sank down into the water and closed her eyes as an ugly memory engulfed her.

Flashback

"Kagome, run!" her mother screamed as she pulled out a bow and single arrow. "Momma!" Kagome yelled. "Please, Kagome." her mother pleaded as more screams filled the air. "Kagome run, and don't look back!" Kagome turned and ran as fast as she could as her mother notched the arrow and aimed it at her father. Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she made her fatal mistake. She looked back. Kagome tripped and fell face first into the grass and screamed as huge, sharp claws raked across her back. Suddenly they stopped as the sky erupted in bright purple light. Kagome turned her head. Human bodies lay everywhere. Everything was devoid of life, except for her. Her parents were nowhere in sight. She was alone.

Kagome choked on the water as she came back above the surface, a tear silently mixing with the streams of water that cascaded down from her hair. "Are you okay, Kagome?" Inukimi asked. She nodded and rose from the water, her back screaming in protest. A warm towel was wrapped around her and she was lead into the room beside the springs. "This is my room." she smiled.

Kagome stared in awe at the large room. The walls were painted midnight blue with a bright crescent moon on the ceiling. A large mirror rested in the corner and the biggest bed Kagome had ever seen rested against the far wall, facing the huge balcony that overlooked the expansive garden. A large wardrobe sat next to the mirror along with a small trunk. "Actually, it's our room." A voice boomed from the bed. Lord Inutaisho sat up and smiled at them.

"Sorry dear, were you sleeping?" "Not at all." he laughed. "Okay then. Well if you'll just go out on the balcony so us girls can change, that would be wonderful." Inukimi smiled. "It's not like you've ever been shy in front of me before-" "Inu! Not in front of Kagome!" He laughed as he went and stood out on the balcony, staring out at the rising sun.

Inukimi started rooting around in the trunk and soon found something, adding a little "Aha!" for effect. "Considering we are going to have visitors tomorrow, er, today actually, how about something nice?" she smiled. "Close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise!" Kagome followed her orders. "This was mine when I was younger. I've kept it all these years just in case I had a daughter, but I gave birth to Sesshomaru instead. Which was one of the happiest days of my life. He brings so much joy into this place, though he doesn't realize it. Him and Inu are attached at the hip, so he doesn't really tell me everything that he's feeling or thinking. But what can you do?" Inukimi paused as she helped a blind Kagome into the kimono. "Listen to me ramble on about our family! What about yours? Do you know where your parents are Kagome?" Kagome's breathing hitched. "Kagome?"

She supposed she had to say it at some point. _But it still hurts…_ "They're dead." Kagome said emotionlessly as Inukimi accidentally tightened the obi around her waste too tightly upon hearing this. "Oh, sorry." she said quietly as she loosened it. Inukimi lapsed into silence as she gently brushed Kagome's hair. "Done." she said quietly. She steered Kagome towards a mirror and allowed her to open her eyes. Kagome's eyes slowly opened, not expecting much. She silently gasped as she gazed at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a royal blue kimono that stopped mid-thigh, revealing her pale skin. It had snow white swirls on the sleeves and bottom of the kimono and a snow white obi to go with it. Inukimi gently placed a matching blue headband into Kagome's hair and gave her a sad smile as a knock on the door tore her attention away.

Inukimi walked to the door and opened it, revealing a cleaned up Sesshomaru. "Ah, Sesshomaru. You look better." she said, suddenly looking tired. "Absolutely beautiful!" Lord Inutaisho smiled as he walked in from the balcony. "Sesshomaru, could you show Kagome around please? I've got to get dressed and talk to your father." Sesshomaru slowly nodded as he studied Kagome inconspicuously.

The royal blue kimono contrasted with her scarred porcelain skin, but in a good way. It showed off her legs and the slight curves of her hips. Her wavy, white hair cascaded down her shoulders and back and ended just around her waist. He looked away. The door closed behind them as they silently walked down the long hallway, both avoiding each other's gaze. _Might as well do it now._ She sighed. "I'm sorry." she said quietly once more. He looked over at her, amber eyes meeting bright blue ones. "I lost control. I'm sorry." he shook his head. "You didn't get enough, did you? You pulled away…" he said, just as quiet. She looked away. "No, I didn't." He stopped walking. "It's okay. I'm not mad." "I kind of wish you would be. Hatred is much easier to deal with than niceness." **Has she been around so much hatred that she's been accustomed to it?** He looked at her questioningly. She noticed his look and said, "I was the only odd person in my village. 'The lowly half-demon' that everyone despised. All of the normal human children would pick on me for being different. Kids are cruel these days." She shrugged her shoulders. He looked down. "Well, I don't hate you."

**Thanks for reading this far! To be honest, I didn't think anyone would like it, but I'm getting some pretty good feedback...**

**By the way, Sesshomaru and Kagome are about 11-13, just to clarify.**

**Review please!(:**


End file.
